


Playing Dirty

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith in charge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith tries to convince Tseng to let her have a date with Zack devoid of any Turks surveillance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dirty

She knows he's out there.

Aerith looks out the window of her room into the darkness enveloping the garden outside. She can't see Tseng, but she knows he's somewhere out there, not too far from her mother's home.

That's good.

Quietly, she rises from her bed in her nightgown and slips outside, unheard by her mother. The ladder up to the first garden area creaks under her bare feet, and she hopes he is listening. She makes her way to the second area, kneels to pretend to tend to the sleeping flowers, and waits.

She only has to wait a few minutes before she hears creaks; soon after, she can hear steps on the wooden bridge, coming closer. She knows it's him: he is diligent in his "work" of stalking her.

"Aerith," he greets her. She can barely make out his silhouette in the dark, but it's definitely his voice. "Is something the matter?" he asks, even though she knows he only cares for her well-being as far as her staying alive and being useful to Shin-Ra.

She rises to her feet and takes a step towards him. "I have a favour to ask you."

He stands his ground. Aerith can almost hear the rising of his eyebrows in his tone. "Really now."

She steps closer still.

He moves a hand to the gun at his belt.

"Tomorrow I have a big date with Zack."

"Ah. I hope you enjoy yourselves." As if he doesn't already know from stalking her.

"I want you to not follow me during my date." She steps up to him, hands behind her back, and grins mischievously.

"I'm afraid I can't grant you that favour."

"I know." She lays both hands on his chest and feel his breath catch for a split second. "But what if I paid you?"

Tseng lets out a chuckle. "You think you can match my salary?"

"Yes."

Tseng's laughter at that is quickly silenced against Aerith's mouth as she takes hold of his lapels and pulls him in for a kiss. It's not his first, and it's not her first, but it's their first, and Tseng is a bit breathless and confused when Aerith lets him pull back.

Before he has any chance to recover, however, she pushed him, gently but firmly, so that he would lie on the ground and she could sit on top of him. She had barely settled that he flipped them over out of habit, rolling onto some flowers as he did, and froze, not only because of the flowers, but because of the position they were in suddenly, with her hands behind his neck and her bare legs around his hips.

"Aer—"

She put a finger on his lips to interrupt him, then trailed that same finger down his chin, his throat, the front of his shirt and over his belt to pull his zipper down and reach for his sex, wasting no time.

"Can I have my Turks-free date?" she asks again, barely above a whisper, as she lets his hot, stiff cock rest in her soft palm.

Tseng grits his teeth. "I..."

She guides him down, one hand holding his cock, the other cupping his ass over his pants. He briefly wonders, as her nightgown is riding up, if she is wearing any underwear.

The head of his cock touches slick lips.

She is not.

He wants to drive forward, but she is holding him back, undoing his belt and his pants excruciatingly slowly, breathing warm air against the crook of his neck. "Tseng..." His name, on her breath, sounds like a secret prayer.

"One date" is all he says. It's all he has to say for Aerith to push his dress pants down and allow him inside. It feels extraordinary, and not just because Aerith is looking up at him with a smile. He knows she's played him like a rookie, and he doesn't give a damn.


End file.
